


All Empires Become Arrogant...

by TheCopperDragonBard



Category: Rick and Morty, Star Wars - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperDragonBard/pseuds/TheCopperDragonBard
Summary: Immediately after the events of Change Your Mind, the Diamonds return to see Homeworld in chaos.





	All Empires Become Arrogant...

When the Diamonds where returning to Homeworld, what they expected to see was everything as it had been left, ready to be changed for the better upon their return.

 

What they _didn’t_ expect was for the entire planet to be in flames, with some of their best warriors forced to take up arms against… well, they couldn’t exactly describe _what_ they were.

 

They were all white-and-black and bipedal, and had identical appearances… unlike the Gems under their command, however, who at least had _some_ physical distinctions from each other, each one of these beings looked like exact copies of one another. They all carried identical barrel-looking things that fired beams of red light, which they could only assume were weapons of some kind.

 

Oh, and their aiming with them was, to put it bluntly, horrible. White in particular was sure that she could count on her fingers how many times that they had landed a hit on a soldier of Yellow’s court.

 

Looking up, they saw that the anarchy was not limited to the ground, either; their battleships were currently engaged with strange, small round ships with weird, wing-like protrusions that zipped around, flanking the larger vessels and peppering them with laser blasts, with little effect.

 

Yellow was the first to speak, addressing one of her Garnets- a Hessonite, to be precise.

 

“Hessonite Facet-8U5O Cut-5CT!”

 

The commanding Gem promptly stopped what she was doing, dispelling her crossbow and crossing her arms in the proper salute.

 

“Reporting for duty, my Diamond!”

 

“What is going on here?”

 

“We haven’t an idea, my Diamond! They just came out of nowhere not long after you left and started attacking us! We’ve been fighting them off while you three were gone!”

 

A red blast whizzed past her, and she momentarily summoned her crossbow once more and fired a mote of light into the horde of attackers before her, almost effortlessly taking one down as the bead of energy tore through its chest. She turned back to her Diamond, her subordinates continuing to hold back the encroaching wave in front of them.

 

“What is it that we should do, my Diamond?”

 

Before any of them could respond, a massive beam of green energy descended upon the plateau some distance away, and the area almost instantaneously exploded into a ball of shrapnel and fire, sending everyone- the Hessonite and her squad, the enemy soldiers, even the Diamonds- tumbling down into a prone state. A large chunk of metal sunk into Yellow’s left eye as she collapsed, causing her to clutch her damaged optic with a grunt of pain and frustration even as she toppled onto her back.

 

Everyone began to steadily get back up onto their feet, Yellow’s remaining eye catching a glimpse of a darker, larger version of the strange spaceships zipping about firing off lasers as it flew across Homeworld. Snarling in rage, she cast a lightning bolt straight towards it even with he half-blindness impairing her accuracy.

 

While it failed to complete destroy the vessel, the energy blast clipped one of the wings, damaging it enough to knock it off course and send it into a tailspin. Veering it’s way towards them, it crash-landed onto the bridge and tumbled it’s way through the Hessonite’s squadron, either Poofing or Shattering the Gems in it’s way as it came to a screeching halt not far from the Garnet’s position.

 

Everything was still, for a brief moment, until a large red lance of energy burst out of the top of the starship, promptly cutting a circle into the hull. The piece of metal dropped down into the ship, before a black-and-red blur spiralled it’s way out of the spacecraft and came down upon the Hessonite, it’s energy blade cleaving the Gem clean in half. The Gemstone on her forehead fell to the ground in two perfect halves as the general’s physical form vanished in a puff of smoke. Now standing in her place was a large, black figure wearing a cape, with some kind of weird helmet and a face made up of two black, wide, featureless eyes and a triangle-shaped mouth. It’s breathing was unnaturally mechanical and static, punctuating each breath of air with a loud gasp.

 

Still partially blind, Yellow Diamond fired another lightning bolt at the being, only for it, to her surprise, catch it with its energy sword and deflect it back towards the three matriarchs, striking White and causing her to fall on her knees as she convulsed from the energy coursing through her, stifling a shriek of agony. Before the two other Diamonds could retaliate, the figure reached out with it’s hand and clenched it’s fist. Almost immediately afterward, Blue Diamond found herself choking and being lifted off of her feet, clutching at her neck as she desperately tried to process what was happening.

 

Wordlessly, the creature moved it’s arm to the left, forcefully slamming her into the other Diamond and knocking them both into the canyon below.

 

* * *

 

 

On a secluded part of the planet not yet afflicted by the skirmish between the two empires, a certain blue-haired scientist and his brown-haired grandson were preparing to leave the two to continue fighting, with the latter concerned for the safety of the groups in conflict.

 

“Are we… really just going to leave them here to kill each other?”

 

“Of course not. We’ll come back in a week or two to see who’s left, and we’ll teleport them into the remnants of the Galactic Federation. You would’ve thought that my little breakout a while back would’ve taken care of ‘em… ah well, it’ll be killing three birds with one stone. C’mon, Morty, let’s get into the Space Cruiser, I’m gonna teach you how to drive this thing.”

 

“Wait, what?! Why?”

 

“If you want to be as good as me someday, you’re going to have to start small- and when you’re talking about jumping across universes for a living, learning how to fly this thing is small. I’ll teach you how everything works and walk you through it, and you can do the rest.”

 

Still (understandably) nervous, Morty proceeded to get into the driver’s seat, with Rick giving him a walkthrough on the functions of the vehicle. After taking a sip from his flask, the scientist used his portal gun to create a green, gelatinous wormhole for them to fly through when his sidekick was ready.

 

“Alright, Morty, I’m ready whenever you are, jus- hey, wait, easy on the--”

 

In a split second, the Space Cruiser sped through the portal. Rick had been so busy lecturing Morty on how to drive that he hadn’t paid attention to the current settings on his portal gun, [and found themselves in a dimension unknown...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ecYoSvGO60)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, you have the most ambitious crossover event of 2019 instead of another chapter of Visitors. ;p
> 
> To be honest, I'm feeling a bit pessimistic about continuing Visitors, after seeing how poorly it's doing; my original reason for bringing onto this site was so that the story could start with a clean slate and obtain more traction; however, I've noticed that it's doing even WORSE here than it ever did on Fanfiction.net- I mean, most of the Hits I'm getting are from me checking up on it to see if anything's changed(it has, just not by much. For those who DID leave kudos on Visitors Redux, my hearts go out to you). I don't want you guys to think that I'm advertising or trying to throw myself a self-pity party- I'm just telling you my current mindset on it, and give you some expectations on what to expect in the future.
> 
> On a less down note, considering Rick's history with galactic empires, I don't blame him for his response in the slightest. :)
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you guys later- hopefully with a longer story idea that'll stick!


End file.
